Never turn back
by Periapt Shards
Summary: A month after AOD sameone is looking for her partner. Lara gets news of the Lux Veritatis and Karel has plans to open a tomb. A sister shows up and the ending makes a big change in everyone's life. R&R
1. The start of something big

**Chapter 1: The start of something big**

_I still can't believe this, all this time I have been so blind, so naïve. For years I resented Konstantin, doubted him like everyone else, but he was right about so much. I wish I could tell him that now. There are so many shadows and mysteries that I once dismissed as mere stories, but the line between our myths and truths are fragile and blurry. I need to find answers. I must understand what Karel's plans are. I need to find the truth. __**Elizabeth Clark**_

**London, Britain**

The rain fell harder and harder against the roof and the window panes, lighting bolts illuminated the skies of Britain. The moon had barely risen, yet it felt as if night had fallen ages ago. The planking sound against the roof of the one-bedroom flat succeeded in keeping her awake – not that the sounds of the rain was keeping her from tossing and turning.

Elizabeth Clark lay atop of her bed in the dingy studio apartment of London. Her legs were crossed over each other and she was still fully clothed in street wear, from the black t-shirt to the sturdy brown boots that could withstand any type of weather or terrain. She leaned back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Her hip holster were still strapped on, although her pistols rested on the nightstand table, still close enough for a quick reach, should she need it when intruders came in.

For the most of the world she was known as a Journalist, working in London. For the others they knew her as the second known world's famous archaeologist, but for those who know her very well knows that she is a warrior from the Lux Veritatis. She's also known as being acknowledged in old maps, all kinds of ancient texts, including manuscripts. She can answer any questions concerning myths, legends and all languages. She's also been seen working with the world famous archaeologist and world traveller Lara Croft.

Two more lightning bolts reached the sky, and thunder complemented it loudly enough to rattle the shutters outside her windows. She sat up on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands. She hadn't slept well in over a month, for numerous reasons. Elizabeth rose; she glanced at the clock on the wall – 8:30pm. This was going to be another long night. She went to her backpack that laid by the desk, near the windows. She opens the bag and took out three beautiful shards. She looked at them and wondered why did her partner leave them behind? Where could he be? She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Flashback to a month ago)<strong>

**Strahov, Prague**

What the hell is going on in here, she thought. The facility is more or less destroyed and things are mgoing pretty crazy. She heads down through the Strahov's hall's and chambers trying to find her partner. She came to Eckhardt's lab and walked over fallen stone only to find Eckhardt's lifeless body with the shards still stuck in him. She looked around for Kurtis but she only saw the sleeper half destroyed. She turned back to Eckhardt and removed the shards and walked to a nearby doorway and she walked long hallways, walked over stone's before she enters into the arena. She saw not far a corps of a mutant bug and a mutant fly but not far away she saw a pool of blood with footsteps leading to a hug door. She walked closer to the pool and saw a shape in the blood it looked like the churigai, she thought. She takes a closer look at the footsteps and noticed that the footsteps aren't the size of her partner's steps. Who's been here and where did they take Kurtis, she thought and starts following the footsteps. She walks until she finds herself outside the Strahov again. She frowns cause of the snow covered the blood tracks. She sighs and walks to her bike and as she starts the engine she hears police sirens and looks up to see police cars heading this way.

"Well took them long enough." She said to herself and took off before they could see her.

**(Flashback ends)**

* * *

><p>I can't sit here, she thought with boredom. As tired as she was, she couldn't stay one more night here in London. She needed to go back home in Surrey. I need more answers, she thought. She retrieved the key from the table, as well as her guns and backpack. She turned outside the door, not bothering to lock her apartment. There wasn't anything inside that someone will steal, she thought.<p>

She trudged down the stairs, past the landlord's office and out onto the streets becoming soaking wet in the fallen rain almost immediately. Elizabeth started the engine of her motorbike, kicking it into first gear, released the clutch and throttled her way down the west streets, towards Surrey.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Britain, Surrey<strong>

Elizabeth stood in front of the iron gate of her Manor. For a moment, she looked through the bars and admired the walls of the building she had gotten from a friend. She took a deep breath as she pushed the door bell and waited for an answer. The warrior couldn't hold back the smile when she heard a familiar voice.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" her loyal butler asked kindly.

"You can start with opening the gates for me, Henry." She asked and immediately followed by the sound of the buzzer.

Elizabeth went through the entrance and stop in front of the manor's doors. She turned off the motorbike's engine and walked in.

Henry walked up to her "Welcome home Miss Clark" He greeted "Shall I make you some coffee, or anything else?"

"Maybe later, thank you." The Warrior breathed in the air of her home and glanced around. "Did something happen?"

"Edward is back from New York and two police men was looking for you and a journalist came asking for you again." He answered.

"What did the police want?" She asked.

"They want to ask you about Miss Croft." He answered.

"Thanks Henry. Can you tell Edward to call my cousin Lloyd." She took a breath "I want to see him tomorrow morning ASAP."

"Will do Miss." Henry said and walked off.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs and entered the study and found Alex sitting behind the desk reading a book.

"Alex" she said and he looked up.

"Hey Liz, back so soon?" He asked

"I can't find anything, Alex" She sighed and sat down.

"Maybe this will help" Alex said turning the computer screen.

Elizabeth saw an email and started reading.

_**Dear Alex **_

_**I hear you are great in finding things out about ancient artefacts and ruins. I need your help, I have heard about a myth of the Black Angel but I can't find anything about it. Please help me; I am a historian in Turkey. I wait for your reply.**_

_**Thank you. **_

_**Joachem Karel.**_

Karel surely knows how to come back from the dead, but why does he want the Black Angel, she thought and looked at Alex.

"Don't reply on his email and see if you have any luck on find Kurtis please." She said and got up and walked out, leaving Alex to get to work.

* * *

><p>The sunlight shined through the windows, waking her up. Another day she thought and got up. She went to the bathroom and turned the hot water of the shower on and she looked herself in the mirror. She sighed and undressed herself and walked into the shower, making the hot water rundown her scared and tattooed body. She washed herself and then when she was done she turned the water off; pulled the certain away and grabbed a towel to dry herself.<p>

She walked back to her room only to see a tray of food and coffee on the table. I didn't even hear Henry come in, she thought and then she noticed a letter next to the tray. She picked it up and opened it.

_**Lloyd is on his way and Alex found Kurtis Trent he is in Nancy, Franc. Alex and I are out to get some supplies for your next trip.**_

_**Love**_

_**Edward**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nancy, France<strong>

He was sitting in a bar drinking his beer. He was thinking of Paris and Prague, but more importantly he was thinking of the British woman again. The bar was quiet and it made him think more. This place looks like the Café Metro back in Paris, small and quiet, he thought. Kurtis was sitting in the corner of the bar like he had sat in the café in Paris. Kurtis casually glanced at the door, half-expecting to see a thin, beautiful brunette women coming through the door to threaten the bartender. The thought made him chuckle a bit and he took another sip from his beer. He heard the door open and he swiftly looked up, an action that was seemingly unconditioned. He was semi-disappointed, however to see nothing more than a man coming through the door, dressed in a blue t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black boots. Odd fellow, Kurtis thought passively, taking another drink.

The man stood still and looked around until he saw Kurtis sitting in the corner, he walked over and pulled a seat up next to him and called the bartender. Not long the bartender came and asked the man what he wants to drink.

"I'll have what he's having." He told the bartender in an African accent. Kurtis slowly glanced his way and then turned his gaze back down to the brown bottle in front of him.

"I don't know much about foreign beer." The man mentioned to Kurtis.

"That's nice." Kurtis mumbled, trying to distance himself from this further friendliness this guy might display. He didn't want to chat, that wasn't what he was here for.

The bartender brought the man his beer and he exchanged his pounds for the alcohol. This guy comes from Britain but he doesn't sound like one, Kurtis thought.

"These stuffs confuse me." The man said to Kurtis.

Kurtis glanced at him "You're not from around here."

The man sighed "No, I'm not but I am here on business not pleasure." The man chuckled, taking a sip from his beer. He glanced backwards, in the direction of two black-clothed men who just came in and seated themselves at the counter.

"What business?" Kurtis asked.

The man glanced back at Kurtis "To find a man for my boss." And he takes another sip from his beer. "Hope they're here for someone else?"

Kurtis eyed him suspiciously "Who must you find? What are you talking about?"

"They don't look like they belong here and neither do you." He answered.

Kurtis looked at the two men "They look normal men who had come from work and wants to take a break." Kurtis sighed "Why don't I belong here?"

"That's not what you were thinking a minute ago." The man said and took another sip of his beer.

"Listen, I don't know why you are here but I don't care now leave me alone." Kurtis said dryly.

"Look I can't leave without you, but if you want my boss to come get you herself then be my guest." The man answered and looked at Kurtis.

Kurtis didn't care who he's boss was and gripped his beer tightly, wary of his BoranX hidden in his holster beneath his jacked.

"You don't have to reach for your weapon, my friend." The man added.

How did he know that I have a gun, Kurtis thought "I'm not your friend" Kurtis retorted "What makes you think I have a weapon?"

"Well after what she told me about you, I doubt you're reaching for your phone." He answered.

"Who the fuck, are you?" Kurtis asked in a low and angry voice.

"Trust me, Kurtis" The man sighed "When you hear what I have to say, you'll be glad you didn't blow my head off." The man answered in quiet manner.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Kurtis asked quickly.

"It's not safe to talk here, my friend." The man said.

"Why?" Kurtis asked.

"Those two men who came in are looking for you." The man said.

The man glanced backwards at the two men who were watching them, then faced forwards, sighting. He took a final swig of the beer.

"First tell me who asked you to come find me." Kurtis asked. He knew those men where here for trouble.

"An old friend of yours" The man answered and stood up from his seat casually.

Kurtis sighed as the man headed out the front door of the bar. The two men at the counter rose and approached Kurtis. They stood on both sides of him and he rose. "Do you mind taking a step out of my space, guys?" Kurtis asked with a dryly voice.

"Are you Kurtis Heissturm?"

Kurtis sighed, who the hell were these guys and why did they want to know who I am. "I don't know what you're talking about, buddy."

He felt the barrel of a gun at his side and he immediately felt anger growing in the pit of his stomach it was strange for the two men; most people would react with fear. Kurtis was so used to it, and so out of patience with things these days.

"We were told we'd find you here in Nancy, hiding from our boss" the other man spoke "If you come quietly, it makes things easier for you and for us." Kurtis sighed again; he lowered his fingers behind his head. By this point, both men were holding handguns, drilling them into his sides.

The bartender emerged from the back hallway he'd been in and as he came closer one of the men pointed his gun at him. The bartender's eye's grew wide, and took a fearful step back, raising his hands.

Kurtis saw his opportunity and he backhanded the other man then the one who pointed his gun at the bartender. Kurtis removed his gun and dived over the edge of the counter of the bar as the men started shooting at him. The bartender got shot on the head and fell to the ground lifeless.

Kurtis sighed as he looked at the bartender's lifeless body and then he quickly loaded his gun and leaned over the edge, firing at the enemies. Who are these guys, he thought. Kurtis ducked back and ejected his empty clip as he heard one of the men "I'm out" and the men run out the door as the other one kept on shooting. Kurtis took a breath and got up and shot the man in the shoulder. He pointed his gun at the man as he kicked the man's gun away from his reach.

"Tell me who sent you?" Kurtis said in anger.

"He will get you." The man laughs and bit hard on his teeth until white staff came out of his mouth, killing him.

Kurtis sighed and holstered his gun, walking out finding the same man he had talked to before the fight standing at a bike next to his.

"Mind telling me who you are?" Kurtis asked "And who they are"

"My name is Lloyd" He answered "And my boss will have the answers to that question. I'm just here to pick you up."

Kurtis sighed, if he's playing with me then I'm gonna play with him, Kurtis thought but the man's name sounded familiar, he left it there "Well Lloyd let's go then."

"Great, Britain here we come." Lloyd said and got onto his bike.

As he said Britain Kurtis' heart skipped a beat, Lara? He Thought. It had to be, she was the only one in a hundred million women in Britain. Lara Croft is the only one who knew as much about me, he thought again and also got on his bike and they drove off. This was the start of something big.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors notes: Hey guys this my first story that I am re-writing. I deleted the Lux knights with it's sequel and i'm posting the chapters as I re-write them... thank you...<strong>_

_**R & R**_

**_THANK YOU ALL_**


	2. What happened in Prague?

**Chapter 2: What happened in Prague?**

_All I wanted in life was to be free, free from the Shadow war. I wanted to live a normal life and forget about all of:-P this. I was wrong, this is who I am, who I'm meant to be. My father once told me the difference between men and boy are the lesson they learn. I never understood what it meant until now. This is for you father. Rest in peace. __**Kurtis Trent**_

_**Surrey, Britain**_

Two men stood in front of the iron gates of a Manor in Surrey. For a moment the one took a deep breath as he finely pushed the door bell and waited for an answer. The other man looked up to see the big letter C on the gates. This is it, I haven't seen Lara after Prague, he thought. Soon someone speaks "Good morning, how can I help you?" a man asked

"Henry its Lloyd" Soon after he said his name he heard the gates starting to open up.

"Well let's go in." Lloyd said to Kurtis and they went through the entrance, stopping in front of the manor's building

Lloyd and Kurtis came in closing the door behind them. Kurtis looked around and saw a fireplace and on top he saw a picture with a young girl with her mother and father behind her holding her tightly. They look happy, he thought. Then Kurtis looked at his right and saw a glass wall and through it he saw computers and man sitting behind one of the many computers. The man looked like he was in his twenties, well build and fit.

As Kurtis looked around more, Henry came up to them from the kitchen, Kurtis saw that he wasn't young anymore; he guessed that he was in his forties.

"This way gentlemen." He said and walked up the stairs. They followed him and entered a room that were full of books. It was a two story room, stairs fallowing up to another room. In front of them was a desk with no one sitting behind it; Kurtis sighed.

"So now what?" he asked.

"We wait" Lloyd answered and sat down on the chair by the desk.

"May I get you anything, gentlemen" Henry asked.

"Cup of coffee would be nice, thanks" Lloyd answered.

"Me to, thanks." Kurtis followed.

Henry smiled and walked out, leaving them alone. Then a door swung open on the right, next to the desk and the stairs. They saw a woman on her cell phone talking really angrily. She looked up to see Lloyd and Kurtis.

"I'll take care of you later." She yelled through the phone and hanged up. Then they heard a voice from upstairs. Kurtis looked up to see a man coming down the stairs as he talked to her.

"We'll get the bastard and finish him this time." He looked oddly familiar to Kurtis.

"I know, I just hate it when Karel is one step in front of us." She answered and sits down behind the desk.

He came and stood behind her as Lloyd and Kurtis looked at them, waiting for something. She sighed and looked at them "I'm glad you came"

"I didn't have a choice, Elizabeth." Kurtis answered.

"Sorry Kurtis, I had to find a way to get your ass here." Elizabeth said and Henry came in with a tray of coffee, placed it on the desk. Lloyd took his cup and took a sip.

"So what's going on?" Kurtis asks.

"Karel is looking for the Black Angel but I don't know why, there are so many things the Black Angel can do, finding out what his plans are is a little hard." She answered.

"We need all the brothers' help in this." The man said that stood behind Elizabeth.

"All brothers?" Kurtis asked trying to figure out who he is.

"Chris has tracked down the other entire Lux brother from all over the world." Elizabeth answered.

Why did she call him Chris, He is dead, isn't he, Kurtis thought. Then it hit him, his face was too familiar, his eyes were blue. Could it really be Chris, my long lost cousin, Kurtis thought.

"I want you, Lloyd to go back to Namibia. I don't want you involved in all of this." Elizabeth said.

Lloyd drunk his coffee and stood up "I'll do that, I hope you get this guy." Lloyd said and left.

"We will" Elizabeth whispered to herself, and turned her concentration back on Kurtis. "So Kurtis, I want you to go freshen up before you tell me what had happened in Prague."

"Yeah well I wasn't alone." He answered.

"I know." She answered "Chris will explain why he's still alive, if you were wondering about that."

"Of course I was." He smiled knowing she read his mind.

"Henry, take Mr Trent to his room." Elizabeth said.

Kurtis got up "I'll see you later in the tech room" Elizabeth told him.

"To talk, right. See ya." He said and followed Henry to his room.

"You think his ready." Chris asked after Kurtis left.

"I hope so" She answered with a sighed.

* * *

><p>Kurtis walked down the stairs later that day. As he walked he heard noises, sounded like someone throwing things around. He heads to the tech room and finds Chris, Edward and Alex there but Elizabeth was nowhere.<p>

"Hey Kurtis" Chris said.

"Hey Chris where's Liz?" He asked and as he did there were more noises coming from next door. He looked at the door.

"She's in there if you haven't noticed the noise." Edward answered.

"Oh right" Kurtis rolled his eyes as Henry walked in with a tray of coffee. As he placed it down the door opened and Elizabeth came out dragging a machine or robot behind her. She dropped it in front of them. Edward got up and smiled but it quickly disappears "What did you do, this will take a while to fix up."

"Was it programed to stop before it took my head off?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down.

"Ah no" Edward answered.

"I thought so." She said and looked at Kurtis. "You ready to tell me what happened in Prague?"

"I went in the Strahov and followed the clues to the painting and the last shard but I wasn't alone and I got captured. She found the painting." He paused taking a breath "She came to the arena and Eckhardt told her to give him the painting for my life and she did as he asked. He threw me from the catwalk and I landed few meters from her, pain in my arm but I didn't let her help me."

"Men and their egos." Elizabeth said "Go on"

"Then Eckhardt orders Gunderson to release Boaz a mutant bug." Kurtis went on.

"Wait, Boaz I heard that name before, hold on." Elizabeth said and started thinking until she got it. "Boaz, there were three sister and all three works for the Cabal. Well two now. The one you killed was a survivor of a plane crash years ago."

"Then where is the other two." Chris asked.

"Hiding somewhere in Germany" Elizabeth answered "Go on Kurtis."

"I gave her the shards and helped her up to the catwalk as I stayed behind to fight Boaz. She went after Eckhardt." Kurtis went on "After I defeated the bug I only realized she was not done yet as a mutant fly came out of the bug, like it was a cocoon. I defeated the fly and turned my back, I got a surprise, the fly wasn't dead and she stabbed me in the gat. I used my last strength and throw my Chirugai and beheaded her and I blocked out." He finished.

"So how did you get away?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know. When I wake up I was in Paris." Kurtis answered.

"And you don't know how you got there?" Chris asked.

"Only that someone took me there, that's all." Kurtis answered but Chris saw he wasn't telling the whole truth and so did Elizabeth but they left it there for now.

"This women, is it Lara Croft." Elizabeth asked.

"Yes why." Kurtis answered.

"She's a close friend of mine and we used to work together." Elizabeth sighed "A week ago she came to me looking for answers on our order."

"And what did you tell her?" Kurtis asked.

"Nothing, only the basic staff, I also gave a book that had some info on us but this morning I mailed her a letter it should arrive tomorrow morning."

"What did the letter say" Kurtis asked.

"Only that Lux Veritatis needs her help." Elizabeth answered. "Look she's better with tombs then I am and she's a great fighter, we are going to need her help again"

"Can we trust her" Chris asked.

"Yes we can." Both Kurtis and Elizabeth answered and they looked at each other with smile.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next morning in Surrey<strong>

_His almost lifeless body was kneeling in front of her; his gaze was stuck in the expression of the pain, partly hidden behind a body of a certain Tomb Raider. The man had the two shards in his chest already. He looked up into the familiar face, with those hazelnut eyes of hers, watching him in anger and disgust. Then he heard her voice._

"_This is for Kurtis you bastard." She raised the last shard that was in her left hand to stab the kneeling one in the head, like he did so with Eckhardt the last time._

"_A speech for me, too sublime for a mortal don't you think" Karel said, his eyes revealing a trick. She felt a rush of anxiety as she saw Joachim's mad gaze. "Go on, Lara; Stab me."_

_She raised the shard above her head, ready to stab the blond, but as she blinked, instead of the Nephilim's pale body; she saw the more familiar one. The one with dark hair, fancy fringe behind a pair of sky blue-eyes observing Croft sadly as she was holding the very weapon to kill him. It's not him, it's Karel playing a trick on you, her mind warned but her heart wouldn't listen, to see the two shards being stuck in Kurtis' chest made her let out a cry of hurt and pain._

_She loosened the grip on the shard as it fell down and hit the ground. She placed her hand on her mouth tenderly as she was staring in horror at the very sight in front of her._

"_No…" she mumbled. She kneeled and brushed his hair aside to see the painful expression on his face. The suffering was enough for her to start crying and she closed her eyes for just a second when it hit her. Her whole body was pushed against the ground; the next thing she heard was a clank of metal. Her opponent had taken the shard from the floor._

"_Stupid mortal, do you think I can be defeated so easily" He said with his body weighing on hers as he sat on her leaned the knife dangerously close to her throat. "Always letting your emotions takes the lead. Don't you see where such behaviour can take you? Tell me Lara, how does it feel to be killed by your beloved one?" He wasn't going to change back to his true form. He wanted Lara's last sight, before passing away to be Kurtis Trent. Tricked by the one she loved. Betrayed. It didn't matter this wasn't truly him, she thought. Karel thoroughly enjoyed her sorrow, her despair, all written on her very frightened face. He raised the shard and without any speech, with all his force, stabbed the Tomb Raider right in the chest._

Lara sat up straight. Another damn nightmare of Karel & Kurtis, she thought. She looked at the clock – 5:30am. She got up and went to the bathroom; she turned on the shower and slipper out of her silky pyjamas. The hot water felt nice on her skin and made her mind clear away the awful dream she just had. Karel is dead; I know he is, Lara told herself not that she believed herself after that dream. The heat of the water made the mirror foggy and the whole bathroom was full of steam now. As the sun was shining through the bathroom window, it gave the room ghostly glow. I could stay in the shower forever, Lara thought to herself. She then turned the shower off and watched what was left of the water dripping out of the shower head and into the drain. She pulled back the curtain in the shower and put her hand out to grab a towel. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the bathroom to her walk in closet dropping her towel and picking out her outfit for the day. She then walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs to find Winston in the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Croft." Winston greeted and gave her some tea and beans on toast, her favourite.

"Good morning Winston" She replied back as she sat herself at the table.

"There's a letter for you, it arrived a few minutes ago" Winston said and handed her the envelop.

"Thank you Winston." She said, taking the envelop and opened it up.

_**Lux Veritatis in trouble need your help. Come immediately to my address. **_

_**From Elizabeth Clark**_

Lara raised an eyebrow as she thought of the message. What was going on now, and why would Elizabeth ask her for help. It didn't matter now, she would find out sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Everything was calm and peaceful. Lara was in her father's study, looking through some old books. She had found something about the Lux Veritatis, so she read everything intensively through, not to miss anything.<p>

As she closed the book, something caught her attention, something in the far corner, something that she didn't notice at all. She got up and walked to the left side of the room. As she came closer she saw that Winston had moved the carpet and didn't move it back on its original place that revealed a door in the floor. She bent down and pulled the door open, she took her torch that she never left lying around and lit the dark secret room and found a ladder leading down where she saw a desk with books lying around.

Lara jumped down and looked around; she found a clipboard on the on wall with photos of Eckhardt, Karel and the Cabal. She also saw buildings and artefacts on the board. She took the photos and placed it in her backpack. Then she went to the desk and looked through all the books. Some books where journals and then she found a book about the Lux Veritatis, Eckhardt and the Nephilims. She took and started reading.

_**Pieter van Eckhardt: **_

_**Born in the early 1300's, Eckhardt became infamous for his dealings in the dark arts – alchemy in particular, where he gained the name 'the Black Alchemist'. **_

**In**_** the mid 1300's, Eckhardt was approached in clandestine by a sole survivor of the Nephilim bloodline, who propositioned him. If he was to revive the Nephilim race to their former glory, he would be rewarded with immortality. Blinded by power, Eckhardt accepted the offer and began working on his newly appointed task.**_

_**Over the century, he constructed the 'Sanglyph' out of an unknown metal. This created from the union of five symbols of power, would assist him in rebreeding the ancient race.**_

_**He also created a glove, which he used to harvest organs and essences from his victims' bodies, vital for the revival of 'Sleeper'- a completely intact Nephilim corpse.**_

_**As Eckhardt grew in power and knowledge, he believed he could outsmart his masters and force the Nephilim to do his bidding once they were resurrected. Discovering that the Black Alchemist was attempting to double cross them, the remaining hidden Nephilim fashioned a battle between Eckhardt and the Templar-offshoots 'Lux Veritatis'.**_

_**In order to protect his great work, Eckhardt split up the Sanglyph into five pieces. He hid each piece inside five different iconic paintings, and in turn hid them.**_

_**In year 1442 the Lux Veritatis defeated Eckhardt, and cast him into a great containment pit beneath Castle Kriegler in Germany, where he was bound in chains and imprisoned for all eternity. He remained in fear of his captors taking away his immortal life by the use of the '' 'Periapt Shards' – mysterious weapons that were said to be downfall of any immortal.**_

_**His painting was discovered by the leader of Lux Veritatis known as Brother Obscura, repainted over the images. From then on, the images where known as the Obscura Paintings. These paintings were hidden in various locations to stop them from being reunited, but maps of each painting's locations were created in the form of 'Obscura Engravings', should they ever need to be rediscovered.**_

Lara closed the book and took it with her back up stairs. She thought about what she just read. Eckhardt and the Nephilim, with the Lux Veritatis in battle. It was interesting but why and how did her father get hold of the book. She would find out later. As she walked out of the study, she thought some more until she reached her room.

She walked in and went straight for her walking in closet, to get ready to leave for Clark Manor. Whatever it is about the Lux Veritatis, Elizabeth would tell Lara. Maybe Lara would find the answers for Kurtis' disappearance and the weird disc she picked up back in Prague.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: Thanks for reading this chapter. Take nota to remember the dream for later in the story or sequel. Anyways don't miss chapter 3...<em>**

**_R & R_**

**_;p_**


	3. Salt Lake City

**Reviews:**

**Velenona: Thanks for the feedback and i'm glad you liked it.**

**Geust: Thanks for the feedback, and i'm glad you liked how I started the story. Thanks I'm trying my best to keep all chaptets long... thanks for the cookie :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Salt Lake City<strong>

_From when I was a young, father used to tell me all sorts of stories and I remember him telling me once about a warrior who would save the world on day from evil. That he was from the order called the Lux Veritatis. Did these stories my father told me being the truth he wanted me to be prepared for the future. Because the stories are becoming real every day, where you trying to warn me all this time. I miss you daddy and I wish you could be here, seeing all of this. Rest in peace. __**Lara Croft.**_

**Surrey, Britain**

The afternoon came quick and Kurtis was talking with Chris about how he survived. Elizabeth is in the study, trying to look over scrolls she had saved when her order's safe house in South Africa burned down a few years ago, but the scrolls where nothing importuned, nothing but of order enemies. She sighs and walks up to the second story of the study. Went through a shelf of the ancient times of the Black Angel. So went the day by until Henry came in.

"Miss Clark."

"Yes Henry." Elizabeth said looking up at him.

"Miss Croft has arrived." He answered.

"Thank you Henry, tell Edward to get ready."

"Yes Miss." He said and left her to get ready.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth headed down to the tech room to find Lara sitting there with Edward, chatting about computers. Elizabeth sighed.<p>

"I'm glad you got my letter." Elizabeth said.

Lara looked at her with a smile "it sounds like you need help."

"Not just her" a voice from behind Elizabeth. Lara was so shocked when she saw him standing there alive.

"Thanks Kurtis but you don't know everything. So sit down like a good warrior." Elizabeth told him and Kurtis growled when he sat down with Chris who has been standing Next to Kurtis all long also sat down.

"Sorry about that Lara, Kurtis still needs to learn manners." Elizabeth said with a smirk.

"It's okay. So what's the trouble?" Lara asked.

"That's why I asked you to come." Elizabeth said and walked to Edward who sat at the desk behind the computer with Alex. "Edward please open the file." She asked and then on the big screen behind her came some image of artefacts.

"These artefacts are all over the world, each one has a different power, in the wrong hands will lead to great evil." Elizabeth said "These artefacts names are the Amulet Veritatis, the Golden Rose, the Lux Seal and the skeleton key. Together these artefacts saw the location of the Black Angel's temple." She took a breath "Lara and Alex I want you two to work together here in my home searching for these artefacts locations."

Lara nodded her head and looked at Kurtis who was looking at screen.

"Kurtis and I will be flying to Salt Lake City to meet up with the other six brothers." Elizabeth paused "Chris you will fly to Turkey and find more out about the Black Angel and the Ark Veritatis. Any questions.

"Who are the six brothers?" Lara asked.

"There are eight brothers all together, Kurtis and I are one of the brothers together, Elizabeth is the second and the rest are in America. The brothers are the Lux Knights of the Lux Veritatis." Chris answered.

"Yes and they all have a deferent name, Guilhelm, Limoux, Bogomil, DeCombel, Aircard, Occitan, Vasiley and Montsegur. Their names were placed on the statues in the Vault of trophies back in Prague." Kurtis mentions.

"Kurtis and Chris are the Guilhelm brothers, I am the Occitan brother. The rest I called all over the world to meet us in Salt Lake City." Elizabeth finished.

"Splendid" Lara said "So who or what is this Black Angel?"

"Years ago, our ancestors had a superwarrior who had all our powers in one but he betrayed our order and the order wagged a battle against him and won. He is now trapped in a sleeping stage so when someone wakes him up he will be under that persons command." Elizabeth answered. "He's powerful and can kill or make a slave out of his enemies, but only when he has his weapon the might Ark Veritatis can he do so."

"So what you're saying is, if we don't awaken the Black Angel before Karel we're powerless?" Kurtis asked and as he said it Lara's eye went wide. Karel was alive; her dreams were not just nightmares but were a message.

"No, we still have the chosen one. His/her time is near to be shown. Karel won't stand a chance." Elizabeth said. "If that's all we are done."

Lara stayed quiet for a while and took the book out she had found. Elizabeth and Kurtis left already and Chris was packing for Turkey. Alex went up to go find the books for them to read Edward sat in front of his computer checking in with Elizabeth. Lara ignores them and starts reading.

_**Nephilim:**_

_**For hundreds and thousands of years prior to the great flood, the Nephilim bloodline continued in secret.**_

_**Towards the 1300's, their numbers had grown thin. Admitting that they needed help to survive, the remaining Nephilim turned to Pieter van Eckhardt to revive their fallen race. They told him that their numbers had been hidden away in an ark, and that if he was to revive them, then he would be gained immortality.**_

_**In 1442 the remaining Nephilim discovered Eckhardt was going to double cross them, and they used the Lux Veritatis to defeat and imprison him.**_

_**The Nephilims has woven themselves throughout history; Joachim Karel being the last surviving being. It suggested that in a bid to get rid of humans, Karel introduced the plague – also known as the Black Death.**_

Lara closed the book as Alex came to her. "I found the books you want to start"

"Let do this" Lara said and placed her book in her backpack and started reading the books Alex had brought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cappadocia, Turkey 2001<strong>

Konstantin and the remaining Lux Veritatis went to battle against the Cabal in Cappadocia. They headed into a cave to find the temple down below. Heading into see the buildings that lay deserted underground. They walked in and found the place to quiet. Then as they came to the middle of the city, they got ambushed from each side. Their enemies are ten times bigger than they were and they shouted and went in battle but their enemies were winning but they are not giving up. As Konstantin fights with Eckhardt, he hears how every member of the Lux Veritatis gets killed.

"It's over" Eckhardt said to Konstantin and throws him to the wall, knocking Konstantin out.

Elizabeth left the army and she was now on a quest here in Cappadocia to find a city that laid underground. She looked around searching for an entrance and found it; she walked and jumped down until she reached the city only to finds battle going on.

She slipped into the shadows and went closer only to see a man she knew too well, being hanged on a cross and she looked around and saw dead body's being dragged to the side of one of the buildings. She went closer and saw that the man she knew, that was now hanging in the air was waking up.

He's alive, she thought to herself but then a thought came to her, these are dead people were members of the order. Kurtis, I wonder if he is in this mess! Her mind couldn't go there. Then she saw Konstantin's gaze falling on her. He looked at her with does blue eyes. Then he started mind talking to her.

_**Kurtis is safe in France somewhere.**_ He said.

_**What must I do? **_She asked

_**Go find him. Go find the brothers to, end this mess.**_ He answered and she only nodded her head in agreement and then she felt someone's hand against her mouth and she heard the person speak really soft in her ear "Don't scream, it's me Chris." It was Chris, the man she met in the army, she had feelings for him but she could never date him because of this war that was going on. What he was doing here, she thought?

"We need to wait until everyone is gone and that it's safe to come out." He said to her soft and quietly. She nodded and he took his hand of off her mouth. She looked back at Konstantin who was now facing Karel alone. Everyone went with Eckhardt outside, leaving Konstantin alone with Karel.

"Have you come to watch me die?" Konstantin asked him.

Karel smiled "I'm immune to hatred and rancour. I don't hate you because you will die and I will live. So I don't care about what happen to you or your kind." Karel smile widen and he continued. "You must know that you die because your only son fled, betrayed you and your kind. He's not like you, he's clever."

Elizabeth's blood started to boil but Konstantin speaks to her again; _**stay in the shadows. **_

"My son will be your death, if it's the last thing he does." Konstantin said to Karel and looked to Elizabeth and he took his last breath. _**Finish this mess**_, he's last thoughts he mind talked to Elizabeth.

Karel stood there for few minutes watching Konstantin's lifeless body grow colder by the minute then he walked out. After he was gone, out of sighed, Elizabeth and Chris came out of the shadows. Elizabeth heads to the foot of the cross and falls on her knees.

"I should've tried to save him." She cried out.

"Face it, you're just a moral." Chris said standing next to her. She got up with anger and the next thing he knew she hit him with an energy bolt. Chris got up and his hands started glowing yellow. That's when they both realized that they both are Lux Veritatis members. Chris lowered his hands and saw her expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said.

"Don't be, let's get out of here." He said and they both left.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Salt Lake City, Utah<strong>

The helicopter was already in America, heading for its destination, carrying to passengers, a man and a woman. They we're going to see their brothers unit again and this was going to take place in Salt Lake City.

Elizabeth was looking out of the window when she hears a sound next to her. She turned to face her partner, who was playing with his fingers.

"Kurtis, everything will go as planned." She said trying to make him stop worrying so much.

"How sure can you be Liz? Nothing every goes as planned. In the end ev…" he got cut off by her.

"Don't say that. Yes we made some mistakes in the past but that because we didn't work together like we should."

"I hope your right about this Liz, if not I'll personally kill you." He said with the last past being a joke.

"Have I ever let you down before?" she asked.

"No" he answered.

The helicopter landed just a block away from their meeting place. They got out and walked to a big house. It was in the middle of how big Elizabeth's manor was. Kurtis stood still as he looked at the house. This also the place grew up in. He sighed and walked in.

When they entered the house was still the same after the last time they were here. The house didn't change, the paintings were still on the walls, and the furniture was also there, only thing that was missing, was his parents. Kurtis walked along the hall just to stop and look at a photo on the wall, it was Chris and him just a month before Chris and his parents moved to Poland. Everyone thought Chris was dead after they heard the death of his mother in Poland. At least he got away; Kurtis thought and walked off into the living room. There their brothers were waiting for their arrival. Elizabeth started to explain the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks for taking your time reading this chapter. Next up data will be coming soon.<strong>

**R&R**

**:D**


	4. The last time

**Chapter 4: The last time**

_I have been running all my life, hiding from Eckhardt after he killed my mother. Eckhardt found out I got away and his been trying to kill me ever since but now with him gone there's only Karel left and my brothers and I will finish him once and for all. __**Chris Heissturm**_

**Salt Lake City 1982**

**POV Chris **

Kurtis and I were playing in the field when I heard my father calling from far. We ran to him and we got to him when I said. "Yes father."

"Chris, my son go pack your things, I'm moving you and your mother to Poland." My father said but I didn't want to move, not now. Kurtis and I have been friends for more than four years; he wasn't just my cousin anymore but my best friend. We knew each other like no other friends of ours knew, because of the order and because of the pain he was getting from his father. Kurtis came to me when things went bad, he was younger than me. He didn't really want to fight yet, didn't want any part of the shadow war also, just wanted to have fun.

"Why can't I stay with Kurtis?" I asked

"Chris, you know I want you to stay with Kurtis but you must go and hide with your mother. It's not safe and leaving you here will put little Kurtis' life also in danger." He answered.

"Yes father." I said and walked off back home with Kurtis just behind me.

We walked into my room. I grabbed my bag and started packing. I heard a sighed behind me, I looked at Kurtis, he was looking at a picture taken a month ago of us playing a little concert.

"You can have it, I have plenty more of pictures of us." I said.

"I don't want you to leave, this so unfair." Kurtis said tears in his eyes. His not even ten years old and I'm leaving again. I promised him I would be at his birthday next month but sadly I can't anymore. Who knows how long I'm going to be in hiding.

"Kurtis, I'll be back, don't worry. Everything will be fine." I said but I knew it's not true. No one knows what the Cabal is planning. Who knows what's gonna happen next in Poland.

"You don't know what the future holds for us, Chris. Mother told me what the Cabal those, they trace us down and kills us." Kurtis answered.

"Kurtis I'll be fine, I'm tough don't forget it."

"I know, but the Cabal, I don't- "Kurtis was interrupted.

"They are no match for me." I said with a smile but it went away when Konstantin walked in with my father.

"Kurtis, say goodbye to Chris and your Aunt. You won't be seeing them again." He said.

"Yes Father." Was all Kurtis could say. He turned to me "Bye Chris, please don't forget about me."

"I won't, take care of yourself." I said.

Kurtis then turned to my mother who just walked in. "Goodbye Aunt Sarah and Uncle Gerhardt."

"Goodbye Kurtis don't be nutty okay." My mother said.

"Goodbye Kurtis, Be the tough little man I know you are." My father said rubbing Kurtis' hair in a mess.

"Let's go, your mother is waiting for us at home." Konstantin said pulling him by the arm.

"Goodbye." I said to myself when they left "It won't be the last time I see you."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Poland, Europe<strong>

It was about four hours later, father took us to the safe house here in Poland and I was helping my mother with the bags when the phone rang.

My father picked his phone up "Hallo"

"Gerhardt, you need to come to Krasnoyarsk, Russia ASAP." Someone said on the other end.

"What about Konstantin?" My father asked.

"He's on his way but this needs both Heissturm brothers."

"Okay, I'm on my way." My father responded and hangs up the phone, faced mother and I

"I have to leave, but I'll be back a fast as I can, just stay here." He said.

"Okay, Honey, just be careful out there." My mother said and kissed him on the lips. She them walked off to the kitchen, leaving me and father alone.

"I want you to do me a favour, ok" my father said to me.

"Yes father."

"If something happens here, don't fight, run, and run as fast as you can."

"Nothing really will happen, right."

"Chris, I'm not sure with Eckhardt who is so sneaky, you never know what his up to."

"Okay"

* * *

><p><span><strong>The next day<strong>

I went to fetch some books down in the basement for mother. She's been working on an artefact called the Nimrods Amulet. She needed more books called Nimrod and it's down here, while I was down there, I heard a voice upstairs. Not sure what was going on, I headed back up, only to see a hand around my mother's throat, shocking her to death, and I hid away and saw my mother fall to the ground. The man who killed her bent down and started opening her stomach taking out her organs. After this He started writing on the wall, strange symbols and a language I knew too well. He then turn around and saw his face, it was Eckhardt. I sneaked into the shadows and out the back door. When I got outside I started running as fast as I could. I didn't even release I was in town until I bumped into a police officer who started speaking. "What's chasing you, young man?"

Eckhardt is going to find out here and I don't think telling an officer that a man with powers it out to kill me. He will laugh and say it's in my head. "I don't know what to do." I said with fake tears in my eyes. He bought it.

"Why, what's wrong." He asked

"I have no home, no family." I said more fake tears in my eyes.

"I'll take you to a safe place, where you can live." The officer said and took me to a small house where children were playing and big kids were sitting and playing cards. This would be a good place to hide until I come up with a plan.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Present, Turkey<strong>

Chris was dwelling back to the past when he found an old newspaper of the year 1982. He was reading the front page that read:

**Another Monstrum Killing in Poland, A young woman was found dead in her home. Her organs were cut out of her body and the blood was smeared on the walls of the house with unknown symbols. Police haven't caught this murder yet.**

Chris didn't read on; the woman in the photo was painful enough. He sat the paper down just to find and old man coming out of his study, the man started to speak.

"May I help you?"

"I hear you know some ancient text." Chris said.

"Yes I do, what are you looking for." The old man asked.

"Answers"

"Well I can try and help you with these answers." The man said.

"Good, What do you know of the Black Angel?"

"All I have for you is this ancient hieroglyph. This was taken somewhere on an island." The man showed a photo after going through some files.

Chris took it and started reading.

_**Stop traveller and give a read!**_

_**Only by destroying the Nephilims,**_

_**Can you hope to succeed! A leap of,**_

_**Fait into darkness you must make,**_

_**If the power of evil you would take,**_

_**Would the Black Angel face!**_

"That all I have on him, something else?" the old man asked

"Yes, what about the Ark Veritatis?"

"Oh, I also only have a letter written by Alexander the great." The man said going through his files again. "Here it is."

Chris took it and started reading

_**When the sun turns black and the boon to blue, I saw something I shouldn't have. A mighty Ark giving power to its owner to turn people in to an Angel of Darkness. I fear the world is dying already.**_

_**By Alexander**_

Chris was pleased he found something on his trip. He took the photo and letter from the man after paying him a hug amount of cash and left.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Surrey, Britain<strong>

Lara and Alex had been searching all day and only found two locations. Lara stood up leaving Alex in the study. She went down stairs and to the kitchen to find Henry making lunch. She sat on a chair by the table and took the book out again.

_**The Lux knights:**_

_**The knights all have a special power and weapon. They share a few powers like psychical boost, psychical mind conversations, psychical strength and healing.**_

_**The eight brothers are spilt up all around the globe and when they are united again, they can do anything together.**_

_**First brother: Montsegur's power is Impact resistant, force field. Their weapon is the Lux shield that can be used to shield army from anything that can destroy them. Can give a force field that can be used to block the cameras seeing them, from weapons coming at them. The shield has the Lux Veritatis Emblem in front. They are located in Greenland, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Second brother: Vasiley's power is Omniscience. Their weapon is the Obscura Crystal ball; it can be used to shot big energy bolts out. It can also be used to make its owner see the past, present and future. They are located in Czech Republic, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Third brother: Aircard's power is Invisibility. Their weapon is the Skull thrower; it can cut through anything. It has a skull emblem in the middle. Their located in England, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Fourth brother: Occitan's power is Transvection (Levitate). Their weapon is the Flamethrower; it looks like Chirugai but not with blade but with fire coming out instead. It is used to put their enemies on fire, burn through things and more. Their located in South Africa, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Fifth brother: DeCombel's power is Precognition. Their weapon is the Dreamer spear that can be used to but their victim into a dream full of nightmares. This is a way to make the enemy talk. Their located in Australia, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Sixth brother: Bogomil's power is Omni-linguism. Their weapon is the Golden seal that can be used to help them get to the locations without the enemy seeing them. The seal has a map inside that always changes. Their located in Asia, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Seventh brother: Limoux's power is timekeeper. Their weapon is the Time spinner that can be used to slow the time. It looks like boomerangs with the two points have sharp blades. When you throw it you can kill an enemy in slow motion and it comes back to its owner. Their located in DR Congo, where their stronghold is.**_

_**Eight Brother: Guilhelm or Heisstrum's power is Farsee. Their weapon is the Chirugai, it can be used as a light for dark places or kill someone or cut throw staff. Their located in Utah, where their stronghold is.**_

Lara closed the book when Alex came with a book in his hand "What do you have, Alex?" Lara asked.

"Well Miss Croft, I found the last two artefacts location." He said and opens the book almost in the middle. Lara took a read to find that the two artefacts are in the same country. She stood up and walked to the tech room where Edward had been sitting. When she came inside with Alex hot on her heals, Edward speaks "Elizabeth and the brothers are on their way.

"Splendid" Lara said. "We have all four locations."

Before Edward could say something the alarm went off. "Someone has broken in" Edward said and Lara gets her guns out, ready for anything.

bang, bang, bang


End file.
